Another Day
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah lain ketika Ino dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Status yang tadinya Pembantu dengan Majikan berubah. "Papa!"/"Dia. Bukan. Anakku."/"Mama! Mama!"/ "Apa aku harus menghamilimu agar kau diam?"/Dedikasi untuk DeeValery, efek postingan Sagita Naka serta mencomot pengalaman pribadi.


Ino menyipitkan matanya kesal saat mendengar bel apartemen milik Sasuke terdengar nyaring. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Gadis cantik itu berdecak tatkala mengetahui seorang—entah makhluk apa itu—dengan nekad menganggu ketenangan tidur Yamanaka bungsu yang hanya bisa dihitung menggunakan jemari.

Begitu melewati kamar Sasuke, gadis itu menghela napas berat. Ternyata Uchiha itu jauh dari desas-desus. Bisa-bisanya tidur saat di balik pintu flat mewahnya diketuk tanpa manusiawi. Plus tak ada suara berarti yang terdengar. Sungguh Uchiha sialan!

"Siapa di sana?" Dengan gaun tidur ungu favoritnya, Ino berteriak. Sudah jelas jika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi—dan segala kemungkinan mengenai makhluk halus pasti ada.

Hening ...

Mengabaikan bulu roma yang terasa menegak, Ino kembali berlalu. Memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar sang majikan. Namun belum sempat Ino mengetuk, pintu kamar Sasuke telah terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan bawahan celana denim selutut.

 _Sialan!_

Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat pemandangan indah sukarela itu melintas tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya sontak memerah—namun ia segera menepiskan pikiran-pikiran duniawi semacam itu.

Yang terpenting sekarang membuka pintu apartemen mewah Sasuke dan melabrak sosok tak tahu diri yang berniat menggoda traktor penghancur serupa Ino. Hoho.

"Siapa?"

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Atensinya melirik pintu coklat itu dengan tatapan bingung sebelum memberi gelengan pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

Bungsu Uchiha itu berdecak pelan sebelum berjalan mendahului Ino ke depan pintu. Sementara gadis pirang itu justru mengekor di belakang Sasuke ragu. Tontonan horror jelas berpengaruh pada pola pikir Ino—hingga kini.

Sasuke menyalakan layar kecil di samping pintunya. Otaknya berpikir bingung ketika tak ada seorang pun yang nampak di layarnya. Pemuda tampan ini menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali berlalu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Ino bingung ketika (terpaksa) menatap punggung Sasuke yang terekspos bebas.

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Lagi dan lagi. Kenapa pemuda itu gemar sekali menekan tombol kesabaran Ino Yamanaka hingga titik terendah? Jika tak mengingat rasa paranoidnya, mungkin Ino sudah melempari pantat ayam itu dengan pengering rambut.

Sayangnya tidak. Ino harus mengalah. Maka dengan cebikan bibir sebelumnya, ia berujar, "Bagaimana jika seseorang meninggalkan sesuatu di depan apartemenmu?"

Dan berhasil. Pemuda itu benar-benar berhenti. Namun Ino harus merapalkan ayat suci begitu kepala Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi garang—plus obsidian yang ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. "Kenapa tidak kau pastikan sendiri?" ketusnya tajam.

"Sasuke." Ino mulai menggembungkan pipinya berpose imut ala anak kecil. "Ayolah." Ia memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbinar.

Dan Uchiha satu ini hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan kurang ajar pembantunya ini.

"Ayo-ayo." Tanpa diaba, lengannya ditarik kuat Ino. Kemudian gadis itu memilih untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya dibalik tubuh tegap Sasuke. Mendorong-dorong kecil hingga pemuda menjulang itu melangkah.

Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia bagi Sasuke adalah lekas menuruti permintaan pembantunya ini agar ia segera terbebas dari belenggu menyebalkan yang membuat hormonnya meningkat. Sialan!

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa?" Ino celingukan menengok kanan-kiri—tentunya dengan posisi yang masih berada di belakang pemuda Uchiha. Namun netranya membelalak tak percaya begitu menatap lantai—tepat di hadapan kaki Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke ..." ujarnya terbata. "Bayi?"

Mendengar kalimat tabu itu, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Dan yang pertama kali nampak adalah kekagetan yang luar biasa.

"Sasuke!" hardik Ino tajam. "Sejak kapan kau melakukan ini?"

Oke, hidup Sasuke sudah cukup buruk saat gadis pirang berlabel Yamanaka ini datang dan mengobrak-abrik tatanan pikiran Sasuke. Belum lagi Fugaku yang seenak jidatnya mengambil alih-alih adil untuk mengurusi perusahaan.

Dan sekarang ...

"OEEE ..."

BAYI?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Another Day**

 **Sebuah cerita fiksi dari Ayam Rusa**

 **Sasuke U. — Ino Y.**

 **Di dedikasikan untuk Vale**

 **Inspirasi dari drama dan postingan Sagita Naka serta sesuatu yang lewat di beranda saya**

 **Waspada! Lautan typo dan OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, Sasuke Uchiha ingin berteriak di balkon apartemen miliknya seraya berkata jika ia masih perjaka dan belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan dengan seorang gadis—apalagi hingga menghasilkan buah cinta.

"Jadi ..." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada—menatap Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sengit. "Siapa?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menatap Ino tak kalah tajam.

"Kau bohong." Ino menyipitkan matanya kesal.

"Apa untungnya aku berbohong padamu?" Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, Sasuke sedari tadi melontarkan ucapan yang cukup panjang—bukan Sasuke seperti biasa. Maklumlah, ini menyangkut harga diri.

 _Seorang Sasuke Uchiha sepertiku menjadi ayah di luar nikah? Tidak, terima kasih._

"Setidaknya kau cukup berkata padaku siapa terbentur itu dan kalian bisa merundingkan ini, Sasuke." Ino memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Untung saja ini akhir pekan—mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuat suran izin.

"Astaga ..." Oh, ingin sekali Sasuke menjambaki rambutnya. Bahkan orang buta pun tahu jika wajah Sasuke semacam wajah pangeran idaman—walaupun dia memiliki kadar kekakuan di atas rata-rata. Mana mungkin wajah polos inosen semacam dirinya menjadi pelaku penelantaran anak?

"Lagipula kau tahu sendiri jika aku tak lama berada di Konoha. Cukup katakan, dan semuanya akan beres." Ino kembali memberi saran. Ekor matanya melirik bayi delapan bulan yang kembali tertidur pulas di balik keranjang bayi. Syukur mereka berdua menemukannya tepat waktu. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan bayi malang itu akan terkena dehidrasi.

"Aku bukan ayahnya, Yamanaka." Sasuke berdesis tajam—namun itu sepertinya tak berlaku bagi Ino yang tengah kalut.

Saat kemarahannya telah mencapai ubun-ubun, Ino seketika berdiri, "Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskannya, Sasuke! Mata dan rambutnya adalah darimu!" Ia berteriak kesal.

"Kau pikir hanya aku? Seluruh Uchiha memiliki ciri serupa." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Gadis di hadapannya membuat segalanya benar-benar rumit.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Kembali menjatuhnya dirinya di sofa. Si bayi cilik itu sepertinya sama sekali tak merasa terusik dengan pertengkaran dua remaja labil di sampingnya. Ia tetap tertidur pulas.

Sekian menit keduanya terdiam. Sasuke merasa jika neraka benar-benar berpindah ke apartemennya. Sementara Ino bingung dengan masa depan bayi ini—dan juga masa depannya. Ia memang bisa memasak, pandai mengurus rumah serta merangkai bunga. Namun menjaga bayi adalah hal yang baru baginya. Apa lagi merawat.

"Katakan pada petugas apartemen untuk mengusut bayi ini." Sasuke berujar datar seraya meninggalkan sofa. Bahkan tubuh atasnya yang polos pun terabai.

"Dan membiarkan mereka menerka jika kau memutar fakta?" Ino tersenyum sinis, "Sekali lihat saja, semua pasti tahu jika dia anakmu."

Memilih untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, Sasuke berlalu. Meninggalkan gadis pirang dan segala kebimbangan yang menjadi pertimbangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Namun apartemen itu masih terasa lenggang. Biasanya di akhir pekan pada jam serupa, Ino pasti akan terdengar melakukan atau menggunakan sesuatu. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku hari Sabtu ini. Sasuke yang telah tampan dengan setelan celana jeans panjang serta kaus polo berwarna dongker itu bahkan dipaksa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Kembali, pemuda ini menelusuri seluruh penjuru apartemennya. Di konter dapur pun masih kosong. Tak ada sepiring sarapan—atau apapun yang bisa dimakan. Sepertinya silang argumennya dengan Ino pagi tadi berdampak buruk.

Hendak saja Sasuke mengetuk pintu coklat di samping kamarnya—jika sosok pirang dengan bayi di gendongnya tak terlebih dahulu keluar. Netra jernihnya menatap Sasuke tajam—sementara bayi gembul yang berada di gendongan Ino nampak tertarik dengannya.

"Pa-pa." Bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Ino melebarkan lengannya—seolah meminta untuk berpindah gendongan. Ino yang tahu hanya melirik Sasuke sinis seolah berkata dengan-ini-bagaimana-kau-bisa-berkata-jika-dia-bukan-anakmu.

Decihan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Air mukanya mendadak masam. Pun begitu, ia tetap saja meladeni si kecil—bak cerminan dirinya ini. Bayi gembul itu nampak senang berada dalam gendongan sang papa. Bahkan dengan jahilnya ia menarik-narik sisi rambut Sasuke.

"Papa!"

Ino yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil meratapi ekspresi tak terima Sasuke. Ia kemudian menggantungkan tas selempangnya yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Atensinya tertumbuk pada Sasuke yang juga nampak rapi.

"Kau mau pergi hari ini?"

Mengabaikan jambakan pada rambutnya sejenak, Sasuke menatap Ino. Memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat cantik dengan setelan gaun selutut berwarna krem berhias ikat pinggang kecil berwarna coklat yang dibalut kardigan sifon rajut berwarna putih. "Kau mau ke mana?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru balik bertanya.

"Membeli perlengkapan untuk Haru."

"Haru?" Ino mengangguk. Ia buru-buru mengambil bayi kecil dalam gendongan Sasuke ke gendongannya.

"Namanya Haru. Haru Uchiha." Ino nampak bersemangat berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Jangan memberi nama Uchiha padanya." Sasuke melirik Ino tajam. Ino hanya terkekeh pelan. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Haru sendiri juga nampak tenang dalam gendongan Ino.

Saat pasangan majikan-pembantu serta anak yang ditemukan itu melewati koridor, beberapa menatap mereka tak percaya. Bahkan tak jarang yang menunjukkan kekagetan dengan menunjuk sepasang rupawan nan cantik tersebut. Sasuke sendiri memilih mengabaikan semuanya. Sementara Ino sibuk dengan Haru yang mulai aktif di gendongannya.

"Aduh, jangan gerak-gerak terus, Haru." Ino mencubit gemas hidung Haru saat keduanya tengah menunggu Sasuke mengambil mobil di depan gedung apartemen. Bayi itu sendiri nampak senang atas perlakuan Ino, ia pun meloncat-loncat kecil dalam gendongan Ino—membuat gadis tujuh belas tahun itu kewalahan.

"Papa! Papa!" Ino kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Haru saat Sasuke yang berada di balik kemudi menghampiri. Pemuda itu sendiri memilih memasang wajah datar andalannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Ino bergegas masuk ke dalam Lamborghini jenis Veneno—yang diketahuinya baru luncur beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Kau seharusnya membeli mobil yang lebih nyaman," komentar Ino selepas memakai sabuk pengamannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya meliriknya enggan. Haru sendiri masih nampak begitu aktif—meskipun telah berada dalam pangkuan Ino.

"Diamlah, bocah." Sasuke melirik Haru tajam. Bayi itu sendiri nampak senang—seolah tingkahnya guna mencari perhatian pada Sasuke mendapat respons positif.

"Papa! Papa!" ia terus meronta dalam pangkuan Ino. Membuat gadis cantik ini mau tak mau kewalahan dengan tingkah terlampau aktif bayi kecil yang bahkan belum bisa berjalan ini. Kemarin malam, Ino membaca artikel di salah satu blog—mengatakan bahwa usia tujuh hingga dua belas bulan merupakan puncak keaktifan bayi. Jadi, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk segala polah Haru kemudian.

Keduanya masih terdiam—hanya keaktifan Haru yang mendomanisi. Ino sendiri memilih untuk menatap jendela di samping dari pada harus melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang fokus menyetir. Ia ingin sekali bersua, namun terlihat ragu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Ino memberanikan diri melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali membuang pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. "Terima kasih mau mengantarku dan Haru."

Mungkin Ino tak tahu—atau memang tak sadar jika obsidian itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sasuke menatap Ino cukup seksama, lalu menatap Haru yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Sosok rupawan ini kembali fokus ke depan sebelum berujar, "Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa pasang mata nampak tertarik dengan pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah berkeliling. Mungkin aura Ino yang terlalu meruah, Sasuke yang terlampau tampan, atau bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Ino yang terlalu lucu? Entahlah, toh mereka sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Stand yang pertama kali Ino tuju adalah pakaian bayi. Ia nampak kesusahan dengan Haru yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sementara Sasuke dengan entengnya malah berjalan di belakang Ino yang sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Sasuke?" Ino menunjuk kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dongker serta merah marun. Beberapa kali gadis itu harus membenarkan gendongannya pada Haru karena tangannya mulai pegal-pegal.

"Eh?"

Ino melongo parah menatap Haru yang kini berpindah gendongan ke Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak mengucapkan apapun selain mencegah tangan kecil Haru yang kembali menggapai-gapai sisi rambutnya untuk kembali dijambak.

"Biru."

Bahkan belum sempat Ino mengerjap dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, pemuda itu telah berjalan lebih dulu—meninggalkan Ino bersama troli belanja yang masih kosong dengan wajah cengo. Figur serupa boneka ini hanya menatap Sasuke dan Haru dalam diam. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul sebelum mengambil kemeja biru dongker yang seukuran dengan Haru.

Ino bergegas mendorong trolinya. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melirik kanan-kiri, mengambil apa-apa saja yang menurutnya menarik lalu memasukkan ke dalam troli yang didorong Ino.

Menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Masih mengaku jika dia bukan anakmu?" desisnya pelan.

Perjalanan keduanya tetap sama. Bahkan hingga beberapa stand popok, sepatu, makanan bayi, susu, pakaian dalam hingga peralatan makan bayi masih didominasi oleh Sasuke. Ino sendiri nampak menurut saat berbagai perlengkapan itu telah berada dalam troli. Namun yang sedikit rancu bagi Ino adalah begitu banyak yang diambil Sasuke.

Bukankah majikan Ino pernah tak langsung berkata jika ia enggan dengan Haru?

Tadi pagi bahkan Sasuke mengatakan jika ia tak memiliki anak, bukan?

Lalu kenapa tingkahnya mendadak seperti papa rumah tangga seperti ini?

Surai pirangnya tergerak seiring dengan gerakannya menggeleng kepala. Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda satu ini. Ia bisa saja menjadi seorang yang menyebalkan seperti pada hari biasa. Namun juga bisa banting setir menjadi sosok penuh perhatian yang tak suka mengumbar seperti sekarang ini.

"Mama! Mama!"

 _Aquamarine_ itu mengerjap pelan menatap bayi kecil yang kini mulai meraih-raih udara. Seakan menyuruh Ino yang berada di belakangnya untuk berjalan beriringan dengan sang papa. Tetapi tetap saja ini rancu bagi Ino, Haru tadi memanggilnya mama.

Apa? Mama?

"Haru, aku bukan Mamamu." Ino mencubit gemas pipi gembul sosok cilik yang mirip dengan Sasuke ini. Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan—di mana Sasuke menggendong Haru, lalu Ino yang tepat berada di sampingnya sibuk dengan troli belanjaan.

"Mama! Mama!"

Ino mendengus sebal, memilih untuk mengabaikan ocehan bayi kecil menggemaskan di sampingnya ini. Sepanjang keduanya berkeliling, tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sesekali Ino bertanya tentang sayuran mana yang lebih baik ia masukkan. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya. Sedangkan Haru nampak tenang dalam gendongan Sasuke—dengan kedua obsidian yang sayup-sayup hendak tertutup di balik kelopak.

"Haru, jangan tidur, Sayang." Ino memainkan tangan Haru saat bayi kecil itu mulai menutup matanya. "Haru belum makan sejak tadi pagi, loh." Dengan jahilnya Ino justru mencubiti pipi Haru—membuat bayi yang mulai terlelap itu menggeliat pelan.

"Dasar Uchiha!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal—yang seketika dihadiahi lirikan maut Sasuke.

Suasana belanja keduanya semakin hening begitu Haru terlelap. Semerbak kecanggungan semakin terlihat jelas. Ino yang berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan sayurannya, Sasuke yang bersikap acuh tak acuh pun membuat semuanya kian menjadi.

Ya, suasana akan semakin canggung jika sebuah sapaan ceria tak menerpa indera pendengar keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun."

 _A-apa?_

Ino mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia lalu buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Sasuke saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapa Sasuke. Batinnya menjerit keras—merutuki bagaimana cerobohnya ia bisa berduaan bersama Sasuke ke pusat perbelanjaan? Terlebih dengan membawa bayi—itu pasti cukup untuk membuat imejnya semakin luntur di Konoha.

 _Dei-nii, ampuni aku!_

"Aduh, lucunya." Ino semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke saat merasa seseorang memainkan tangan Haru. "Namanya siapa?"

"Haru."

Wajah ayu itu nampak tegang. Dalam hati, Ino merapal segala macam ayat suci yang ia hapal saat masih menjadi gadis gereja dulu. Namun sepertinya bacaan ayat itu tak berguna untuk sekarang ini.

"Istrimu kenapa bersembunyi?"

 _ISTRI?_

Dengan tubuh bergetar, Ino memberanikan diri menatap sosok cantik di hadapannya yang memasang wajah bingung. "Se-senang bertemu dengan Anda, Namikaze-sama." Ia berojigi singkat—dengan ketakutan setengah mati tentunya.

Terbentur berambut merah api itu tertawa pelan, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda non formal. "Jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja Kushina." Ia tersenyum manis—dan Ino harus mengakui jika sosok di hadapannya ini jauh lebih cantik dibanding dirinya.

"Ba-baik, Kushina-sama," kakunya seraya tersenyum—lebih tepatnya seperti nyengir sakit gigi.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" tanya Kushina seraya menatap sepasang muda-mudi di hadapannya dengan pandangan senang. "Ah, aku jadi mengingat masa mudaku bersama Minato dulu. Mirip seperti kalian sekarang ini."

Entah terbentur nomor satu di Konoha itu sadar atau tidak, ekspresi dua sosok di hadapannya mulai berubah. Wajah Ino sudah memerah hebat—sedangkan Sasuke bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa.

"Kami tidak menikah, Baasan." Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

Tapi sepertinya Kushina salah mengartikan ucapan Sasuke. Manik ungu miliknya membulat tak percaya, "Kalian tak menikah? Astaga, kasihan sekali Haru." Nah, benar bukan?

Untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman lebih jauh, Ino mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, "I-ini bukan seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Kushina-sama."

"Benarkah?" Terbentur berpipi gembul itu nampak berpose bingung, "Memangnya kau mengira aku berpikir bagaimana?"

 _Aduh-duh! Mati aku mati! Dei-nii ... aku harus bagaimana?_

"Sudahlah, Baasan." Sasuke melirik Ino yang nampak syok, "Kami tidak menikah. Dan ini bukan anak kami."

Kushina mengangguk-angguk singkat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. wanita yang berkarib dengan Mikoto itu tersenyum maklum sebelum berujar, "Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Menikah muda memang banyak resikonya. Aku dulu dengan Minato juga seperti itu. Mungkin kalian belum bisa mengatakan sekarang, tapi tetap saling menjaga, ya?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bergegas pulang. Naruto pasti sudah menjemput. Jaa ne ..." Ia menepuk pelan bahu Ino sebelum berlalu.

Ino? Tidak usah dipastikan bagaimana ekspresinya.

Sasuke? Ia hanya mendesah keras—bukan seperti Sasuke biasanya.

"Kita pulang." Melihat ekspresi Ino, Sasuke menggendong Haru dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain mendorong troli belanjaan keduanya. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, keduanya masih terdiam. Haru yang terlelap dalam pangkuan Ino pun seolah hanyalah laluan. Gadis itu masih tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang ternama—seperti Kushina Namikaze mengira jika dirinya istri makhluk serupa Uchiha ini? Belum lagi Haru yang membuat segalanya tambah runyam.

Ino hanya menginginkan hidup tenang saat berada di Konoha. Tanpa prasangka buruk satu atau beberapa pihak. Ia juga ingin eksistensinya tak terlalu dianggap—jika bisa. Tapi apalah daya, harapannya hanya sebatas harapan. Niat baiknya untuk merawat Haru sementara waktu malah berujung fitnah mengerikan yang belum pernah terbayangkan.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Seketika _aquamarine_ Ino menatap sosok di sampingnya yang masih konsentrasi menyetir. Ino menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya, sayangnya nihil. Sasuke kembali diam.

Gadis pirang ini menghela napas keras-keras, "Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan memiliki kekasih sepertimu sebelumnya." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tapi seseorang datang lalu berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang istri—itu menyebalkan, jika kau tahu."

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas Ino dari ekor matanya.

"Dan kau dengan seenak jidatnya tak memberikan penjelasan apapun. Astaga, apa yang akan dikatakan kakakku jika dia tahu adik kesayangannya ini menjadi istri seorang batu keliling? Ampunilah aku, Kami." Ino mulai meracau tak jelas. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Deidara jika tahu Ino dikira seorang istri seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam. Pandangannya menatap lurus lampu lalu lintas yang belum berubah warna. Mendadak air mukanya berubah tak terbaca. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih seiring dengan cengkeraman kemudi yang semakin menguat.

"Aku pasti gila sungguhan jika lama-lama seperti ini." Ino memijit pelipisnya yang kembali terasa berdenyut.

"Diamlah, Yamanaka." Sasuke mulai jengah juga mendengar ocehan demi ocehan si Yamanaka satu ini.

"Diam katamu?" Iris Ino berkilat tajam. "Bagaimana kau bisa diam jika aku harus mengakui anak yang bukan anakku?"

"Dia bukan anakku," desis Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah aku yang bersalah," belanya tak kalah sengit.

"Kau memang bersalah, Uchiha," kata Ino penuh penekanan. "Jika bukan karena hubungan gelapmu, pasti Haru tak ada."

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun." Sasuke melirik Ino tajam.

"Oh ya? Kau memang tidak berhubungan denan siapa pun, tapi kau menghamili seseorang, Uchiha," teriak Ino kesal. Emosinya benar-benar di atas ubun-ubun.

Seketika saja dahi Ino bersinggungan dengan _dashboard_.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan marah. Untungnya, Haru berada dalam kungkungan lengan Ino. Jika tidak, pasti bayi tak berdosa itu juga ikut menjadi sasaran empuk amarah Sasuke.

"Kau gila? Kau ingin membunuh anakmu sendiri?"

Rahang tegas pemuda itu nampak mengeras. Ino sendiri dengan segala egoismenya tetap menatap sinis Sasuke—meski tak setajam sebelumnya. Aura mengerikan Uchiha bungsu ini semakin memenuhi mobil—membuat nyali Ino semakin menciut.

"Dia. Bukan. Anakku."

"Kau hanya perlu jujur padaku, Sasuke. Siapa dan di mana ibunya. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini bersama." Nada bicara Ino kian melembut. Ia tak mau merasakan amukan Sasuke lebih jauh. Cukup sekali ini saja Ino membahayakan nyawanya karena amukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Sesekali Ino yang nampak meliriknya ragu-ragu.

"Yamanaka?"

Ino memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Aura mengerikan pemuda Uchiha ini kian meruah—membuat bulu roma Ino berdiri tegak. "Ya?"

"Apa aku harus menghamilimu agar kau diam?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ragu. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga berada dalam apartemen, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa menenggak saliva ngeri. Pun dengan menawari sesuatu pada pemuda itu, Ino tak berani. Sepulang dari acara berbelanja mereka, Sasuke mengasingkan diri di kamar.

Masih terngiang dengan jelas ancaman mengerikan Sasuke beberapa puluh menit lalu. Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali Sasuke tak berniat bercanda. Tidak, tidak! Bisa-bisa Ino akan sungguh digantung di gedung kazekage jika Deidara tahu. Tinggal seatap dengan seorang pemuda saja sudah cukup mengerikan.

"Mama! Mama!"

Atensi Ino teralih pada sosok dalam gendongannya. Sedikit kewalahan, pemilik gelar paling bergengsi di Sekolah Atas Suna ini mencoba untuk memasak makan malam ditemani Haru yang cukup merepotkan.

"Haru, tenang sedikit, Sayang. Ino-baasan sedang memasak." Ino mencoba menghentikan aksi bayi aktif itu yang menggapai-gapai spatula besar Ino.

"Mama! Mama!" Kali ini Haru melompat-lompat dalam gendongan Ino. Syukurnya, Ino telah mengencangkan gendongannya.

"Baiklah, baik." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Mama sedang memasak, Sayang. Jadi diam dan lihat saja, oke?" Ino meletakkan spatulanya sebelum mengambil biskuit bayi yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Haru.

Sejujurnya, si pirang ini sudah cukup lelah dengan rutinitas kesehariannya. Belum lagi ditambah tugas sekolah ataupun beberapa masalah yang menghantui. Apalagi dengan Haru yang sepanjang siang hingga malam ini berada dalam gendongannya di segala aktivitasnya, Ino merasa punggungnya seperti copot. Ia bahkan tak sempat duduk barang lima belas menit. Haru pasti akan langsung meminta untuk bermain, digendong ataupun berkeliling.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengasingkan segala pemikiran buruk yang sempat singgah. Obsidian bulat yang menatapnya penuh harap itu seakan membuat segala lelah Ino sirna.

"Papa! Papa!"

Dengan mulut belepotan, bayi delapan bulan itu kembali melompat-lompat senang. Ino bahkan belum sempat mengaduk masakannya kembali dengan spatula ketika Haru meronta. Entah efek setelah makan biskuit atau memang ada hal lain yang membuat Haru berkali lipat lebih semangat.

Eh, hal lain?

Ino memberanikan diri membalik tubuhnya. Jantungnya seolah hendak luruh tanpa arah begitu mengetahui sosok yang entah sedari kapan berada di belakangnya. Refleks, spatula yang ia pegang melayang dengan sempurna ke kepala Sasuke.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ino meringis menatap Sasuke yang memegang kepalanya yang terbentu spatula cukup keras. "Apa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke hanya menapaki wajah datar sebelum mengambil Haru yang berada dalam gendongan Ino. Pemuda Uchiha ini bahkan berlalu sebelum Ino sempat kembali buka suara. Membuat si Yamanaka bungsu menghela napas berat, merasa bersalah.

...

Denting sendok yang beradu semakin menambah kesan cangung di konter dapur apartemen Sasuke. Pemilik helaian raven itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya dibanding melirik Ino yang nampak kewalahan dengan tingkah Haru.

"Sayang, biarkan Mama makan, ya?" Ino nampak merajuk saat bayi itu terus menerus melompat-lompat. "Haru seharusnya lompat-lompat di karpet depan televisi saja. Kenapa sejak tadi malah minta digendong, huh?" tanyanya seraya membersikan noda belepot biskuit yang baru dimakan Haru.

"Minum susu, ya?" Ino menyodorkan botol susu yang telah ia kocok sebelumnya. Haru nampak antusias menerimanya. Ino yang melihat Haru pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan apa yang dulu tak bisa dirasakan oleh ibunya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Ino memberikan diri melirik Sasuke yang tetap tak menganggap kehadirannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam, "Maafkan atas perilaku tadi. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya pembantu bersikap seperti itu pada majikannya." Ia menunduk dalam.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya. Menatap penuh gadis yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helai pirang panjangnya. Ino lelah—terlihat dengan jelas. Dan seharusnya Sasuke juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ia mendiamkannya seharian.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sasuke memilih menggunakan kata andalannya, "Hn."

"Dan terima kasih mau menerima Haru."

Pemuda itu nyaris tersedak. Ia menatap datar sosok yang tersenyum manis di sampingnya. Terlampau manis hingga Sasuke merasa membeku di tempat. Dengan guratan lelah yang terlihat jelas, gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum sepenuh hati.

Pemuda itu melembutkan tatapannya—meski bibirnya tak bisa mengukir setitik pun senyuman. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Ya."

Mungkin Ino bisa menjadi ibu yang baik suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut ketika Haru memilih untuk bermain di karpet mahal bersama dengan puluhan mainan yang Sasuke belikan untuknya tadi. Ia nampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—seakan tak menyadari papa dan mamanya saling melirik bergantian.

Keduanya—beserta Haru kini duduk nampak tenang di ruang tengah. Sasuke yang sibuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola tim favoritnya, Ino yang nampak tenggelam dengan ponsel pintarnya serta Haru yang terlihat menikmati mainannya. Ya, semuanya terlihat normal jika saja obsidian itu tak terus menerus meliriknya simpati.

Sesekali Ino tersenyum, tak jarang juga ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Pun ekspresi sedih juga terlukis di wajah sempurnanya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sejenak tadi ia lupa jika Ino adalah pengidap kelainan kepribadian. Terlalu fokus dengan Haru sepertinya membawa dampak baik bagi si pirang itu, pikir Sasuke bingung.

"Sepertinya Haru mulai ngantuk." Ino meletakkan ponsel pintarnya. Menatap bayi lucu yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tertawa ringan saat menatap Haru yang akan kembali tegak, lalu semakin lama semakin menunduk, begitu seterusnya.

Bayi ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Malam ini, biarkan Haru tidur denganku." Ino mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati ia menggendong Haru, membuat bayi itu senyaman mungkin dalam gendongannya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan tontonannya.

...

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Bungsu Uchiha ini merenggangkan ototnya sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar setelah memastikan semua lampu telah mati.

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan.

Begitu menyebalkan ketika ia beradu argumen dengan Ino di pagi buta. Mencengangkan karena Haru—entah anak siapa itu—berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Dan bayi itu pulalah yang membuat sehari Sasuke terasa lain dari biasanya.

Ya, ya. Gadis Yamanaka itu sudah membuat kesehariannya berubah. Dan itu diperbaik dengan Haru yang tiba-tiba membuatnya—si Uchiha muda yang jenius—mendadak menjadi papa yang kikuk.

Tentu saja kikuk ketika Haru pertama kali meminta gendong padanya. Terasa sangat berbeda ketika bayi kecil bak cerminan kecil dirinya itu melompat, berseru papa dengan senang—atau bahkan hal-hal umum yang bayi lakukan namun baru Sasuke pahami begitu menggembirakan.

Rasanya memang lelah. Namun juga berwarna.

Mungkin seperti itu rasanya jika suatu saat ia menjadi ayah yang sesungguhnya.

Sosok tampan itu hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Haru yang tertidur nyaman—dan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang nampak memeluknya sayang. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga cukup lelah. Tapi jika dibanding dengan Ino, Sasuke tak berarti apa-apa. Gadis itu seharian bersama Haru. Memandikan. Menyuapi. Membersihkan apartemennya. Memasak. Berbelanja. Semua kegiatan dilakukan bersama Haru.

Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya jika ia yang berada dalam posisi Ino.

Seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur, karena sikap keras kepala yang Yamanaka itu miliki, ia bisa merasakan hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dan karena Yamanaka itu pulalah, kekakuan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit melunak.

"Terima kasih, Haru." Ia mengecup kilat pipi gembul Haru. Tersenyum penuh arti ketika bayi delapan bulan itu terlihat menggeliat tak suka dengan gangguan yang Sasuke berikan.

Ia lantas ikut berbaring di sisi lain ranjang, tepat di samping Haru serta berhadapan dengan si Yamanaka. Sasuke berbaring menyamping—diam-diam mengamati wajah Ino. Hal yang tak bisa ia nikmati ketika kedua kelopak itu terbuka.

Mungkin perkataan Ino ada benarnya. Untuk sementara, biarlah Haru di sini. Berada di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Ino yang terkadang saling silang. Mengisi kekosongan yang belum sempat terisi di apartemen suram Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak ragu. Wajah datarnya terkesan menyembunyikan hal. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk memastikan diri—sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, mengecup dahinya lama. Kemudian turun ke kedua mata Ino yang terpejam, hidung mancung gadis itu, lalu berhenti.

Kembali Sasuke terlihat ragu. Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium dalam bibir yang beberapa waktu lalu mencuri ciumannya. Tidak ada salahnya Sasuke mencuri ciuman Ino, toh gadis itu juga sudah mencuri ciumannya—juga hatinya.

Bibir merekahnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Memastikan jika Haru dan Ino dalam kungkungan tubuhnya sebelum kedua obsidian itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Mungkin semenjak enam tahun terakhir, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tak tidur sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Haru." Ia tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata. "Selamat malam, Yamanaka."

Rasanya bersama seperti ini ... hangat.

Juga menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, saya benar-benar angkat tangan mengenai typo dan kenistaan. Nanti sebulan lagi saya usahakan mengedit kembali fiksi nista murahan ini. Bagi yang berkenan menuliskan typo, saya pasti sangat berterima kasih dengan sangat T_T /siapin ketjup :* :* :*.

Wkwk, maapkan saya yang tidak berbakat dalam aliran keluarga, apalagi romantis T_T. Saya bukan tipikal gadis romantis sesungguhnya. Salahkan saja Kakang Minato yang seenak jabriknya aja numpang ngeksis sama Kembaran saya Mbak Kushi XD. Ternyata mereka nikahnya muda, kurang dari delapan belas tahun udah nikah. Terus Minato jadi Hokage umur delapan belas. Belum lagi kemarin ketemu temen cowo (ehem saya mantan Kpopers ehem) yang gendong bayi delapan bulan. Dia ganteng pemirsa, sekiranya cocok juga kalau jadi ayah anak-anak saya XD. Duh, rasanya jadi pen cepet-cepet punya anak/abaikan saja/dia gila

Yap, ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel (saya lupa novel apa). Tapi alurnya sama sekali berbeda. Sebenarnya ceritanya lebih mirip kek sinetron Indo sih XD. Tak apalah, yang penting saya bisa melampiaskan efek dari postingan **Sagita Naka** tadi.

Untuk yang berkenan membaca, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Apalagi yang meninggalkan komentar :* :* :*. Juga yang tak bisa saya tuliskan namanya yang telah memfavorit juga mengikuti fiksi abal saya, terima kasih :') /bungkuk dalam sedalam-dalamnya :* :* :*

Buat **Vale** , maaf jika ini jauh dari yang dibayangin T_T. Aku mah apalah-apalah sekali Vale, nggak tau musti bereaksi gimana baca cerita sendiri yang nista semacam ini T_T.

Oh ya, bagi yang mengingatkan fiksi-fiksi saya yang lain, saya pasti akan meneruskan. Tapi sekarang belum ada greget buat Senorita atau Childhood. Saya lagi ngidam bikin filler-filler XD. Anime saja ada fillernya, kenapa cerita fiksi nggak?

/ampuni hamba Ya Alloh T_T

Jujur, Senorita chap 7 bener-bener terpaksa sekali :3. Mengutip apa yang dikatakan senior, menulis karena kesenangan, bukan keterpaksaan. Jadi sekiranya menemukan sensasi sebuah cuplikan adegan dulu, baru bakal saya tulis XD/ditawur.

Serius, saya pasti mencoba untuk meneruskan secepatnya. Terima kasih bagi yang mau menunggu, terima kasih yang sudah berkenan sama Eca selama ini :* :* :*. Untuk yang ingin bertanya atau apa itu, bisa menghubungi akun pribadi saya XD. Saya memiliki banyak keterbatasan jika di PM ffn soalnya/bungkuk dalam-sedalam-dalamnya.

Im nothing without you :* :* :*


End file.
